Discover Nomi Randy Another Secret
by SheylaNanami
Summary: Here I bring Nomi Discover Another Secret Randy But In English After continuing with the chapter


This chapter is the first thing I do is after defeating the sorcerer with the help of Nomi ...

Chapter 1 The Vampirangel.

Randy Cunningham was a student of eleventh grade. Had been four months since the sorcerer destroyed with the help of Nomi who remained in Norrisville living with Randy (his parents adopted him when he realized that he had no where to go, and that Randy was not alone because thanks to its work were never home but in other countries)

Randy had another secret, apart from being the Ninja the angel was a type known by some as vampirangel because it had huge white angel wings when cambianaba dragged them starting to have a long tail like Rin Okumura AO nO EXORCIST (similar to a vampire and depending on whether or not it would fangs vampire angel o hai vampirangel) that hid under your clothes and wings kept them but this time kept his tail quickly enlist knowing that he had time. Randy was adopted, apparently his parents had left at the door of a house where the owners saw it and ran with it.

-Start FLASH BACK-

It was a stormy rainy day in a blue house with white windows had a lady apparently was sad since two months ago because the doctor told at the hospital that her baby had died. Since that news has not come out of the house and the things he had bought her put them in the basement.

That night your day or life changed for though the storm was stronger heard someone rang the doorbell went to open the door and was surprised to see no one, would close the door when he heard suddenly a cry, I look down and realized that in one basket had a baby alongside a note from their parents, but could not read to be in another language (Japanese language or in the language of origin of Randy, VAMPIRANGEL). The lady did not cabia of happiness, but did not know if KEEP because first he would ask her husband went to where I was and I asked the Lord, accepted him as her own son knowing that it was not. Eventually Randy grew, it was a though not good because science was not the worst but her grades were not as good as when I was in eighth grade parents got a job but in Japan silent, obedient and very good with studies boy and as always the passing Randy stayed busy living alone.

Oh yeah and sobresu tail and wings.

Its tail appeared when he met his best friend Howard Weinerman. Randy does not cabia of happiness by having a friend (as was always quiet nobody spoke, plus it was very serious) who unknowingly released his power vampirangel its wings did not reappear until it became so angry with the sorcerer for having hurt Howard and Nomi that almost-defeated the ninja sword, because, having quarreled with Nomi was a little hurt and Randy took advantage was distracted to hurt him anymore with the sword, hurt him and the sorcerer was so angry that freed her power and was released from prison, but in doing so destroyed the cafeteria.

After a few minutes the ninja was tired, like the sorcerer, Nomi was already awakening and his forces rose to see that you Sorcerer escaped, became concerned and went looking for Randy, who was fighting with the sorcerer even when injured.

On demand it -¡Ninja care of you - cried Nomi to see a monster, Strokeada Theresa was going to attack him from behind.

-¡Rompe Sticks Rotary Ninja - Randy yelled while destroqueaba Theresa.

'Thank Ninja - Theresa said without realizing the danger to be there.

-¡Nomi Me a favor, Promo Theresa far from here - cried the ninja while diverting an attack.

Nomi did what Randy said and llevò along with the other students who were hiding. When Nomi saw that Randy had turned the sorcerer knelt before him and that he was glad a little. The sorcerer stared at Nomi and ordered an attack on èl, Randy pudodesviar not attack and Nomi injured. That made infuriate Randy and cry, the sorcerer turned to see the Ninja and sesorprendio to see who had tail and huge white wings (the bad was that Randy had no idea how to use them)

What is that power is enormous may not be the Ninja - Sorcerer decioa scared.

-¡Pues'll Have to convince Green frog because that power comes d4e mì

Monday was the first day of school after returning from vacation his features had changed a little, her hair was longer had a lock on his face covering his eye as emo boys, his eyes had inexplicably changed from blue to spend to be red-colored fire as Nomi, besides Randy had already changed the habit of getting up late to get ready and go to high school, then got up two hours before getting up, going to bathe, move and go eat. Nomi rose fifteen minutes later (usually it was that Randy took to bathing)

When they finished eating missing 30 minutes to get to lessons so they ran to the house of Howard to go to high school.

Cunningham Hello, Hello Nomi - Howard greeted when he saw coming.

Hello Howard - Randy replied, but Nomi did not respond by watching the birds flying in the sky while smiled.

What's wrong with Nomi friend - I missed Howard asked Nomi usually not smiling was always serious.

-¡No Is so for four months, after the Ninja and he defeated the sorcerer!

Ah if now that you say is true - said Howard.

-¡Nomi, Nomi Nomi - said Randy because since time would stare into the sky.

-Oh yeah yeah tell me Cunningham - Nomi was saying back after itself.

-¿pasa Something?

I -¡No because questions Cunningham?

'Well while viewing up - Randy replied.

You ask why-oh well, I was watching the birds!

-¿pajaros That birds - while wondering Howard was returning to see the sky but the only thing I saw were the clouds.

-¡No I meant what birds you know Howard, I look at their souls - Nomi said.

-How Their souls - they asked the two to msimo time. (Randy and Howard)

Ninja -¿Joven not tell me you can not see them - (Nomi had already been accustomed to say so at Randy)

'What talk - Randy asked puzzled.

-Please You are a vampirangel - nominal answered what I will say that you can not see!

-¿vampirangel No ... no ... not that ... talk - Stuttering Randy replied.

-If You do not know then that you have tail - Nomi approaching replied to Randy making blush.

-¿cola That tail ... my tail - strange at first but screamed when he realized he had not hidden inside his clothes.

-¿Nomi Far you noticed? - Asked Howard.

Howard -¡De you speak you already seen him habias Kyū (tail) vampirangel Randy?

If -¿ years ago when we had like four years Randy and I bathed us together and the first time I saw the tail and I'll explain this is the only secret that nobody else knows Cunningham apart from you!

-¡HOWARD - Randy did not know why but just heard that he was a kind of phenomenon the blush.

Ninja -¡Joven look at me - Nomi said Randy grabbing the chin making look him in the eyes.

-¿Nomi?

That Randy began to blush and feel a little uncomfortable, Howard was not paying attention because they started listening music with Mcaudifonos.

-¡Jov ...- Nomino could finish saying they heard the bell from high touch input.

-¡Nomi, Randy hurry up we'll be late! - Cry Howard.

Randy Howard took Nomi called them to escape.

Wait Howard - cried.

Nomi sighed and ran with them to class. The first class was Sciences.

Cunningham, Howard and Nomi sat in their seats. Nomi was still confused even the tail of Randy and now he remembered he had not hidden.

-¿joven Ninja - Nomi said Randy who returned him to see but still felt was still blushing.

Tell me Nomi - responded.

-¡Tienes Something behind you!

Huh ... I talked From my tail - Randy asked.

'If not hid outside class!

I forgot -¡se - Randy replied while sitting down trying to hide her tail between her legs and cruzandosela because if the wise hid that would return him to do but cross between his legs did not help because his line was so long and still noticeable.

-¡Joven Ninja - laughed because it made him laugh to see Randy with his tail between his legs (he thought it looked like dog alone lacked the falls and ready ears)

What are you laughing because it's not funny at least you do not have tail - Randy replied mumbling not grumpy because he did not like doing and less with his teacher Nomi.

-¡Gomen Nasai, wanode watashi, mo watashi anata no shippo or mite Waratte motte iru ... (excuse me, but it makes me laugh to see your tail so I also ...)

When Nomi was going to finish his sentence the director came in with a blonde girl with a like Randy, But more long tuft, red eyes like Randy and Nomi, her skin was pale as if accustomed to going outside, wearing a dark blue skirt, a red sports top that reached to the elbows, hoodie dark pink, some black leggeans and apparently a court that combined with his whole style. Nomi And Howard noticed something strange in it which was having a similar to Randy tail and that strange to them, but not dijer.

Hello guys she is a new partner please treat her well - said the Director.

-¡Muy Student goes well and please introduce yourself to the class - Professor Driscoll said.

Hello My name is Brandy Nanami I come from Tokyo Japan - the new girl showed up, everyone greeted.

Brandy -¡Bienvenida go sit alongside Randy Cunningham - said teacher making him sign this to lift the hand who obeyed.

-¡Muy Well empezemos class - said teacher and began explaining the class.

Randy had not paid much attention to the new partner to be watching hide his tail and Nomi yet he still laughing at Randy.

-¡Randy Brother, hey - Howard concerned to note that Randy had from time to downcast eyes but had not seen his tail said.

Howard 'I'm a mess, my tail is very long and I can not hide it inside my clothes or everyone will see me!' Said RC (Randy Cunningham)


End file.
